1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distribution process for annotations that are added to a shared electronic document to members who share the electronic document.
2. Related Art
Some conventional systems for maintaining electronic documents so that they can be shared allow users to add annotations to the electronic documents. By utilizing such an electronic document management system that allows addition of annotations, persons concerned can review a single shared document while individually attaching annotations to appropriate positions in the document, for example.
There has also been a known technique for notifying contents of annotations attached to a shared document to all persons involved such as by means of an electronic mail function. Thus, each individual person can learn that annotations have been added without performing an operation of opening the shared document and confirming the annotations.